


Monster (How Should I Feel?)

by xx_Katastrophe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: Their worst nightmares were only their dreams.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Monster (How Should I Feel?)

**Author's Note:**

> A belated fic dedicated to the first anniversary of GabeNath Book Club and Art Club. 
> 
> Loosely based on the song Monster by Meg and Dia

Adrien’s eyes shot open, and looked down at himself. He felt powerful, like Chat Noir, but his suit was the wrong color. Much of Paris was basically leveled, with only a few places surviving the blast.. Buildings were reduced to rubble and dust, landmarks completely obliterated, and the sound of ominous silence filled the air. He had to have done this, and that thought scared him. There’s no way many, if any people survived this. He looked around, and in the distance, saw one person crawling out from under the Eiffel Tower- though, it wasn’t who he remembered seeing last… His bugaboo was gone, but another familiar face emerged.

Marinette weakly crawled out from under the rubble. Her body ached, She coughed weakly, blood covering her hand as she did so. She saw the only apparent survivor, partner, and now enemy running toward her. Her eyes shut slowly, as she felt a single tear roll down her face. She had failed- she really was the worst Ladybug. Why would Master Fu entrust a silly, clumsy girl like herself with such an important role? The figure had picked her up, and she looked up at him. “Kitty… I’m so sorry.” 

His face fell. “Wait… m’lady?” He had finally discovered who was behind the love of his life’s mask.

“Adrien…” Marinette gave him a weak smile. “I’m sorry. I failed you. I failed Paris. You weren’t supposed to find out about me this way...” 

“You did your best… if anything, I failed you. I disappointed you… I let myself get akumatized… by my own father.” He replied, obvious venom in his words. His father was his own worst enemy, and truly, it was one of the worst feelings in the world. 

“My first suspicions were right…” She coughed again, and weakly clung onto him. He was all she had left. 

“They were. We should have confronted him more.” He held her closer to him, and glad that she was hanging onto her life. 

“He fooled both of us… don’t beat yourself up.” She was going to make it. Her optimism would pull her through, and she’d fix everything- right? 

She heard his little whispers, “Please still love me… love me…” 

“Of course I still love you, Adrien…Always.” And her eyes slowly closed, and she went limp in his arms. Her life had slipped away. 

Chat began sob silently, carding his fingers through her soft hair as he looked down at her. He wondered what it was like to have held her and felt her love. It was something he’s always wanted to feel, and now it was cruelly ripped away from him. As he looked in the distance, he saw that his house had miraculously survived… and now he was going to go confront his own monster- his father. He needed to pay for what had just happened. 

* * *

Hawk Moth was keeping vigil at Nathalie’s bedside, so much so, he had no idea that his house was one of the few buildings still standing, and that he was of the few to even be alive. Nathalie, on the other hand… was not doing very well. For the lack of better terms… her condition took a turn for the worst and history was repeating itself for Gabriel. After he revealed himself as Gabriel to his own son, she really began to knock on Death’s door- and she knew it was her time. His nightmares were coming true once more. He cared for Nathalie so deeply, and tried everything to not get her sicker, but by this point it was far too late. She was just going to be like Emilie now.

“You’re okay, Nathalie… I promise.” He assured her blindly. 

“It’s my time to go, Gabriel… Thank you, for everything.” She closed her eyes slowly. She had already resigned herself to death. 

“No… no no, please don’t, Nathalie… I need you.” He pleaded. 

She chuckled weakly. Her life ebbing away. “Oh Gabriel… I know you do. But I’ve done all I can for you.” 

He had taken a hold of her hand. “Why did you do it?” 

“Because, I love you. And I want you to be happy.” 

His eyes went wide. “Wh..” He was speechless. 

“Hopefully one day, you and Emilie can be together soon and spend the rest of your lives together blissfully.” 

Gabriel watched in horror as her breathing slowed, and then stopped. He never got the chance to tell her that he loved her. Though, he couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching him. With a swift kick, the monster he had created had shattered the glass of the bedroom window. Gabriel had noticed that Chat Blanc was holding someone in his arms, seemingly just as lifeless as the woman in the bed. He didn’t want those miraculous anymore- he just wanted this to all end. Chat Blanc approached, but he looked angry. 

Hawk Moth turned around. “So… you brought me the ladybug miraculous as well…?” He asked, reaching towards Marinette’s ear. Chat swiftly held her just out of his reach. 

“No, those aren’t for you. I just wanted to show you what I did-- what you made me. This girl… she was the love of my life. And now she’s gone. All because you wanted Mom back…” 

Hawk Moth had realized just how badly everything managed to go in just a short period of time. Nathalie was dead, his son was rightfully angry at him, and it was just the two of them. Chat Blanc carefully put Marinette down in the corner, away from the drama, before tackling his father to the ground. His father didn’t even put up a fight, which only made him angrier. What’s wrong with him? Now he’s just letting him win? Ridiculous. 

“You should have been out there. You should be dead with everyone else! You’re the worst! I… I HATE YOU!” He finally shouted. 

Though Gabriel knew he had it coming, it still hurt to hear those three words from his son. “I… I know you do. Please, I’m not looking for a fight.” 

“Why not?!” Chat snarled. From under him, Hawk Moth was trying to recall the akuma. 

“Because, I don’t want to! Nathalie is dead now, and I don’t even want your damn miraculous anymore. Now  _ let go! _ ” Hawk Moth snarled right back. 

Chat felt his akuma being slowly ripped away from him, regardless of how hard he was trying to hold onto it. Eventually, his will lost the fight, and his akuma was recalled. He was no longer Chat Blanc, and immediately reverted back to Adrien as well. Now powerless, the young boy let go of his father, and moved off to sit away from him. He only asked why his father was willing to do all this. Gabriel had spoken his piece, and Adrien silently nodded, but saying nothing. He turned away, and approached Marinette’s lifeless body. Gabriel turned to Nathalie’s. 

He grabbed her hand. “Nathalie… I’m so sorry…” 

“Marinette, what have I done to you…?” Adrien whispered, as he cradled Marinette close to him. 

They said together, “I’ve become a monster.” 

* * *

Marinette’s eyes slowly opened, but found herself looking down from above. Nothing terrified her more to see Adrien cradling her body delicately. She noticed that Nathalie was just lying in bed, and Mr. Agreste shedding silent tears as he held her hand. This wasn’t right. She had to get out of here. She began to run, trying her best to find an exit to get back to her body. She saw Nathalie, sadly watching Gabriel from above. Panting lightly, Marinette skidded to a halt. 

“Come on, Miss Nathalie… I’m going to get us back.” 

Nathalie looked at the plucky young girl, and felt sorry that she had to be stuck here for all eternity. That young girl had a whole life ahead of her. “...I’m not sure if I’m worth it, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Gabriel will be happy again soon, once Emilie comes back.” 

“I don’t think he will… I think his heart longs for you. He and Adrien need you.” 

“...Do you think so?” 

“I know so.” Marinette assured her. She offered a hand to Nathalie, who graciously took it. They began to run, in search of an exit. They looked around, but all they could see were their darkest nightmares. Gabriel’s angry yells echoing around their heads, accompanied by him turning his back. Adrien, who had seemingly started to date Chloe soon appeared. Marinette and Nathalie persevered through their worst nightmares, putting their hands over their ears to block out the jarring sounds. They were breathing heavily, their anxieties beginning to pile on as their worst fears were stuck on a loop- and each loop growing more intense and harder to ignore. 

Marinette began to cry as she was running. “I can’t take this anymore.... Let me out! Please!” She wailed, hoping someone would free her, as Nathalie watched helplessly. With one last step, the ground fractured under Marinette’s foot, and she fell through. She grabbed onto the edge, looking down below. Nothing but a black void was waiting for her. Nathalie stopped, but the ground crumbled away as she did. Marinette was still crying, tears streaming down her face as she tried to pull herself back up to safety.

“I think this is the way out…” Nathalie commented, trying to calm down the frazzled teenager. “Let go.” 

Marinette took a shaky breath, and nodded. She let go, and let herself fall into the void. 

* * *

She woke up, shooting straight up in her bed and hyperventilating as she looked around her bedroom. Everything was just as it should be. The morning sun was beaming through her window and on her bedroom floor. She could smell fresh pastries being baked, and she sighed in relief as Tikki flew to her side. 

“Marinette, are you okay?” The kwami asked, as her owner outstretched her hand for her to sit in. 

The girl sighed, “Oh Tikki, I had the worst dream… Chat Noir got akumatized by Hawk Moth, and destroyed everyone, and it turns out that Chat was Adrien and Hawk Moth was Gabriel Agreste, and I died and Gabriel’s assistant was there too… I failed to save the day. It felt so real… Everyone was gone because of me...” Marinette’s eyes got teary 

Tikki was stunned, flying up to nuzzle into her owner’s face. “Well, it was only a dream… it’s okay. I’m here. Your mom and dad are, too. Thank goodness it’s a Saturday, so you don’t have to worry about going to school, either.” 

“You’re right... “ Marinette slid out from under the covers, and climbed down her bed. As she was just about to change, she had a thought cross her mind. “Tikki?” 

“Yes, Marinette?” 

“Do you think Adrien could be Chat Noir?” 

“I don’t know… maybe.” She simply replied. Marinette smiled to herself, as she began to get ready for the day. 

When Adrien awoke, he couldn’t even move. He was paralyzed from the surrealness of what had unfolded in his dream. As he stared at his high ceilings, breathing hastily as he was greeted with a kwami hovering over his face. “You okay, kid?” Plagg asked. He was concerned for his owner, “you don’t normally sleep yell.” 

“Yeah… I think I’m okay. I just had a bad dream. I got akumatized, and ended up killing everyone… even Ladybug. And Ladybug was Marinette, and I don’t know why. It turns out my father was Hawk Moth, and then Nathalie also died… I felt so empty, sad and alone… I don’t want to have that dream ever again.” 

“Wow, what a dream… Now where’s my cheese? I’m hungry...” The kwami whined.

Adrien sighed, as he got out of bed. “Jeez, can you wait a minute? I’ll get you your cheese when I eat breakfast.” He replied, already exasperated with Plagg’s antics. Adrien got himself dressed, and headed downstairs. Silence- just what he’s used to. Before he even got to the bottom of the stairs, Nathalie had popped her head out of the office and came to greet Adrien. 

“Good morning, Adrien.”

“Nathalie, good morning.” He smiled at her, and suddenly felt compelled to give her a hug. Once he got closer to her, he gave her a big, tight hug. She was quite confused, and awkwardly patted his back as she looked at her tablet for his schedule. 

“You have a mini shoot today at noon, followed by a piano lesson at 3 pm. Then, you must work on your homework for at least an hour. Fairly light today, it would seem…” 

He sighed in relief. “Thank goodness…” He released his arms from around her, before heading into the dining room, where his breakfast had been waiting for him on a silver tray. Watching him sit down to eat, Nathalie smiled before turning back into the office. She was wondering why Adrien was so affectionate this morning. 

“Is Adrien okay?” Gabriel spoke up. 

“He seemed alright… though he did hug me. Quite bizarre, if you ask me. I wonder if he also experienced the same, awful dream we both did.”

“Maybe… though I don’t think we should press further. It’s not important anymore.” He replied simply. Nathalie frowned, as she eases down into her desk chair. 

“Understood, sir…” 

Gabriel began to wonder if the dream was a sign to him. Was it a sign to keep going, or a sign to try something different, so that the city doesn’t end up in shambles, or the population of Earth gets eradicated. He was musing his options to himself. He knew that dreams that were so incredibly realistic and intense were a clear sign to him, though he had a hard time interpreting it. There were far too many layers and he was just overthinking… but maybe there was another way after all. After letting his thoughts brew, he spoke up. 

“Nathalie, do you think there may be another way?” 

She raised a brow. “What do you mean?” 

“Another way to approach the end goal? I think that we may be doing it all wrong…”

“Possibly, sir… though maybe we should see what the future holds.” 

“Alright… I just… Don’t want to become that monster.” He gazed at the floor, mindlessly tapping his tablet pen on the screen.

“I’ll make sure that it won’t happen. I’ll always be here for you.” She smiled softly at her. Her family name may mean heartless, but he knew Nathalie’s heart was bigger than his own, tenfold. 

“Thank you, Nathalie… Do you promise to make sure I don’t become that monster?”

“Always, sir.” 

He smiled at her, before returning back to work. He was working on his next scheme. The monster laid dormant for now...


End file.
